La Noche De Mi Mal
by D.N.Angel girl
Summary: No podia creer que me dejara por su mundo frivolo. Pero asi lo hizo. Mi primer song fic con Harry y Draco espero les guste y por fa dejen Review ... xD


_**La Noche De Mi Mal.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la canción no son míos. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a la cual vivo agradecida por inventar a Harry y Draco (solo espero que no me los vaya a matar ¬¬) y la canción es de Lila Downs se llama "La noche de mi mal" y esta genial espero la escuchen. Y por ultimo esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, solamente lo hago por diversión.**_

_**Notas de Autora: Bueno soy nueva escribiendo sobre Harry y Draco (aunque leyendo sus historias ya me volví fanática -) Espero que les guste la historia y si no les gusta, me quieren decir en que la cajetee (equivoque), o que mejor me dedique solo a leer, déjenme un review.**_

_**Dedicatoria: Este song fic va dedicado a mis amigos (Resendiz, si alguna ves llegas a leer esto, me vas matar, eso lo se xþ ) los quiero mucho y sin ustedes estaría mas perdida de lo que de por si ya estoy. Siempre cuentan conmigo y grábense que a pesar de mi forma de ser, siempre los querré, no importando que tan mal puedan estar las cosas :D**_

**Si se escuchan los ecos de tus palabras**

**Por eso que decías... tanto pude quererte**

**Tan a mi manera.**

Harry solo veía la nada. Tenía enfrente uno de los más hermosos paisajes que se pudiera apreciar en Hogwarts. El lago estaba a todo su esplendor con las estrellas reflejadas en su superficie debido a que esa noche no había nubes, ni tampoco luna, solo el hermoso brillo de las estrellas. Tan hermoso, pero el peli negro no era capas ni siquiera de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel que tenia en frente.

Harry había ido a esa cita a media noche con la esperanza de formalizar su compromiso con el amor de su vida… pero la vida es cruel y nos quita la felicidad en un segundo, sin justificación alguna, solamente lo hace, y uno se tiene que hacer a la idea¿no?

**No quiero... no quiero ni volver a oír tu nombre**

**No quiero ni saber a donde vas**

**Así me lo dijiste aquella noche**

**Aquella negra noche de mi mal**

**Si yo te hubiera dicho no te vayas**

**Que triste me esperaba el porvenir**

**Si yo te hubiera dicho no me dejes**

**Mi propio corazón se iba a reír.**

Le dolió escuchar esas palabras de el, por que Harry lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a su propia vida, y sabia que él también lo sabia. Pero aun sabiéndolo, lo había lastimado, le había clavado una daga en el corazón al decirle que se olvidaran de esa relación, que se olvidara de el, ya que el no quería saber nada mas Harry. El Slytherin tendría que partir a Francia con su prometida al graduarse y Harry sabía que el oji-gris tenía la opción no ir, de no casarse, pero al parecer Draco Malfoy ya había decidido sacarlo de su vida para siempre. Harry quería gritarle que no lo dejara, que se quedara con el, que no era muy rico, pero que comenzarían una vida juntos, y lejos de todos aquellos que los conocieran. Pero lo que quedaba del orgullo del Gryffindor pudo más. No quiso humillarse, ya no mas, Potter siempre puso todo en esa relación. El siempre dio lo mejor de si. Pero después de eso. Después de tener que sacrificarse el, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, aunque se le partiera el alma…

**Por eso fue que me viste tan tranquila**

**Caminar serenamente bajo el cielo mas que azul**

**Después ya vez... camine hasta donde pude **

**termine llorando a mares**

**Donde no me vieras tú**

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue decir un "esta bien, es tu vida Draco. Espero no te arrepientas por que no te estaré esperando" y dio media vuelta para regresar al castillo. El Gryffindor trato de caminar tranquilo, irse con la frente muy en alto, mientras se imaginaba a Draco parado en al orilla del lago, viendo como Harry se alejaba… Después de que Harry supo que Draco ya no lo veía, se derrumbo en llanto. Como era posible que Draco prefiriera seguir esa vida vacía y mantener las apariencias. El Príncipe Slytherin prefería quedarse con esa maldita de Parkinson, la que si le podría dar "Herederos", la que "su" sociedad si aceptaría por ser una sangre limpia. Harry pensó que Draco realmente le amaba, y si realmente el oji gris lo hizo no lo supo demostrar. El niño-que-vivió-y-venció estaba destrozado. Quería desaparecer del mundo. Quería morirse. Pero si derroto a Voldemort, saldría adelante de esa decepción, no se dejaría caer, aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón para olvidar.

**Si yo te hubiera dicho no te vayas**

**Que triste me esperaba el porvenir**

**Si yo te hubiera dicho no me dejes**

**Mi propio corazón... mi propio corazón**

**Se iba a reír.**

Habían pasado dos años de aquella negra noche, estaba leyendo el Profeta. Al parecer Draco Malfoy tendría un hijo varón. Harry solo pudo pensar que al fin Malfoy había cumplido su sueño. Cerró el periódico, tenia que ir al Ministerio a trabajar, ya que era auror. Estaba a punto de irse por la chimenea, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se desconcertó debido a que sus amigos se habían ido de luna de miel, así que no podían ser ellos. Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver ahí parado a nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Pero lo extraño no fue verlo ahí parado con un ramo de rosas rojas, que sabia que eran las favoritas de Harry, si no lo mas raro fue que, al verlo parado enfrente de su puerta, ya no sintió nada… absolutamente nada. Entonces supo que aquel hombre ya no tenia nada que ver en su vida y que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo ir.

_**Espero les haya gustado, y también espero que me digan que les pareció el final (sinceramente a mi no me convenció mucho xþ) Y ustedes que creen? Bueno espero sus reviews para decirme que tan mala escribiendo soy **_

_ **Atte: D.N.Angel Girl**_

_ **"Si la vida no te sonríe, entonces tu sonriele a la vida" XD**_


End file.
